


Pirates life for me.

by MikeyandIkes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Crutchie has a peg leg, Davey has anger issues, Everyone almost punches Jack, Gay Newsies, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Kathrine almost punches Jack, M/M, Magic, Magic Mermaids, Mermaids, Newsies References, Pirates, Spot almost punches jack, idk man, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Davey didn't believe Jack Kelly and his band of pirates or the ship "Santa Fe" even existed.Not until a sword was at his throat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story gets better I promise.

Davey Jacobs didn't believe Jack Kelly existed. 

A pirate who killed all but one to tell his tale, a pirate who's heart was blacker than the flying dutchman, a pirate who's second in command was said to have supernatural power. 

No, Davey didn't believe the stories. 

Up until his own ship was being ransacked.

Up until he had a sword to his throat. 

The pirate had dark hair with darker eyes, angrier than a storm and broad feature, lips twisting into a cruel grin, 

"Well well...what do we have here?" 

Davey didn't dare swallow for fear the sword would cut him, he squeaked instead, something that brought great amusement to the men surrounding him. 

"What's your name?" 

"David Jacobs..." 

"Well Davey, ya useful to me?" 

Davey thought frantically before he nodded, blurting, "I'm a shiphand! I can navigate stars and I'm in training to be a doctor" 

"A doc eh? Crutch?! Bring this fella to Santa" 

The captain stepped back and then the most gorgeous man Davey had ever seen was in front of him, Golden hair the same color as straw with emerald green eyes, limping towards Davey and the dark haired man could see one of his legs gone, replaced with a peg leg. 

The golden haired man put shackles around Davey's wrists, looking up at him, 

"Nuthin, personal, jus' business" 

All Davey could do was nod, nod as he was lead across a plank to a ship, a large ship named "Santa Fe", Being lead down to a cell and tossed in. 

The dark haired man was in front of the cell again, a wide grin, almost wolfish crossed his features once more,

"Still don't believe I exist?".


	2. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Davey sat down in his cell, the boat gently rocking this way and that, almost like it was trying to lull him to sleep. 

Being alone half the time, it was easy to get lost in thought. He thought of home, of his brother Les and what he'd say once he realized Davey was gone, wondered what his parents would do. 

He wondered if he'd ever be allowed off this tub. 

"Oi, land boy" 

Davey looked up into emerald eyes, the blond man standing over him with a wooden tray, "hungry?" 

Davey nodded, the blond passed the food through the bars and Davey started to wolf it down, not realizing how hungry he was until that moment.

"I'm Crutchie, you's is Davey yea?" 

Davey nodded, shoving more food into his mouth and Crutchie grunted as he tried to sit down, Davey getting a good look at him. 

Crutchie was shorter than him and probably shorter than Jack, golden hair with emerald eyes, he was muscular but that was hidden behind raggedy clothes. 

The thing that really caught Davey's attention, was the necklace. 

The necklace was a small starfish, it was oddly blue and almost glowing. 

Davey swallowed and looked at Crutchie, "you swim a lot?" 

Crutchie paled, shook his head, "how in hell can I swim with one leg? Use ya head land boy" 

"Sorry sorry just....swimmers build and the necklace" 

Crutchie huffed and hid the necklace in his clothes, taking Davey's empty tray back and using a bar to stand before he walked away. 

Davey leaned back against the wall, watching as Crutchie left. Least he was being fed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHHHH

Davey was let of of the cell by a short Hispanic man and a taller one with a cigar between his lips. He was taken up deck all the way into the captains quarters where Jack and Crutchie where huddled around a desk. 

"Thanks Romeo and Race, you two can leave now" 

The two men holding Davey left and left the dark haired man in the room with the captain and his first mate, dark eyes met his own. 

"Got a map, can you read it?" 

"Most likely" Davey said, walking over to the table and looking down at it,"Its a star map" 

"How do we follow it?" Crutchie asked and his voice had to be the cutest thing Davey ever heard. 

"Like this" Davey said, pointing to the west star and moving his finger, "Looks like you want to follow the southern star for your treasure" 

Jack grinned widely at Crutchie who smiled at Davey, Jack clapped his hands together, 

"So we port at Brook, get Kathrine" 

"And spot? we need his support for this" 

"good as done with our new diplomat" Jack said, gesturing to Davey who paled ten shades.

Crutchie looked at Davey and then shrugged, nodding to Jack and limping out of the room, Jack turned to Davey, 

"Hope you don't scare easily".


End file.
